Felix
by KuribohCoast
Summary: COMPLETE! ThawShipping (PJ). When Felix falls ill with a near incureable disease, can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Kuriboh: Ok, I was just thinking about Felix last night.  
  
CM: It's wasn't just Felix you were thinking about.  
  
Kuri:Moo?  
  
Angel: *giggle * try something you were going to DO to him.  
  
Kuri: No, that's Piers.  
  
Angel: Oh, carry on!  
  
Kuri: As I was saying, *glares at CM and Angel * I was just thinking about Felix and Jenna last night, and what Felix was like before the storm. I was also in one of THOSE moods, so the idea turned into a sad story.cause I love torturing characters. Anyways, without further ado, I present the latest of my stories.  
  
Felix.  
  
By: the ppl of CMAK  
Never in the history of Angara had such a perfect day ever occurred. It was the middle of summer, the bird were singing, the bees were buzzing, rabbits and squrrils were running around chittering and chattering. Children were out playing, their laughs echoing to the point of the old Vale, and the ruins of My.Aleph.  
  
Where Vale used to be, there was nothing. And where Mt. Aleph used to stand; tall and magestic, only a small hill remained, to serve as a reminder of what once was. Atop this hill and the area around it, a forest was budding, spreading from the one surrounding the valley. Already trees had grown over Vale's entrance, the nearby Alchemy source speeding the growth, and extending the lives of the trees and shrubs in the area.  
  
It was under one of these massive, enchanted trees that Jenna sat. She was in no way enjoying the day's marvels. The beauty and perfection was lost upon her as she sat under the tree, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms hugging her knees;her head was down, and he shoulders were shaking.  
  
Jenna sobbed, and sobbed into her skirt. She had been crying for the past while now, ever since.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A band of foragers came back to Vault bearing fruit, meat, fish and fresh water. Jenna ran to greet the party, led by none other than her dear brother, Felix. HE was smiling, nay, laughing as were the rest of the party. Piers cam over to pat Felix on the back, when without warning, Felix dropped, completely out cold, on the ground face down. Upon turning him over, it was revealed that his face was deathly pale, and his breathing had become ragged. Jenna's screams had attracted a mob scene, and in the end, Felix had ended up in the sanctum with an insanely high fever and laboured breathing.  
  
*~*~*  
That had been well over 6 hours ago. Now, Jenna was still crying. She had run to the ruins of Vale about 4 hours ago, to escape the noise of the city, and to be alone to cry. Her parets were back, Vale was being rebuilt, but she felt empty without Felix; and emptyness that had nearly consumed her before the incident at Sol Sanctum. When Saturos and Menardi had been killed, and they had set off into the continent of Indra, Jenna was overjoyed. Felix, her dear brother Felix, was back, and he was the Felix that had often led her around the caves and forests of Vale, not the Felix that obeyed the command of some stick-up-the-arse fire bimbo and her moronic blueberry of a sidekick. In fact, up until today, Jenna had never been happier! But then.  
  
She unfurled herself from the ball she had curled up into, and lay down on the ground, stretching out. The breif intermission ended quickly however, as the sorrow overcame Jenna, and she curled up into a fetal postion on the ground and began sobbing again.  
  
It was like this that Piers found her.  
  
"Jenn, are you alright?" Piers asked softly.  
  
"D-do I look *sniff * aright to you *hic *" She sobbed in reply.  
  
"Aw, don't worry. Felix is a strong guy. He'll be ok," Piers reassured her. He walked over and helped Jenna up. She responded by latching on to his chest, and proceeded to sob again. "Look," he said, trying desparatly to calm the girl, "if it will make you feel better, we'll go visit the sanctum. Alright? Come on, everyone is worried about you," at this, Jenna could only nod. She followed Piers back to Vault without a sound.  
  
Kuri: So sorry I had to end it here. I just got a cat the other day, and I have schoolwork to finish. Anywho, I'll probably get this done within the week.  
  
CM; That is, if she remembers.  
  
Angel: Yeah, we all know that CMAK as a group has a VERY bad history of updating. Right, Kuri?  
  
CM: Kuriboh?  
  
Kuri: *Is LONG gone *  
  
Angel: Whatever. Come on, I'm tired.  
  
CM: Yeah, same here, and I don't want to have to put up with pissy chibis in the morning. Anyways, Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuri: Wow, that was fast!  
  
CM: You updated in less than a week!!!! *passes out *  
  
Angel: *follows suit *  
  
Kuri: Ha ha ha. Whatever. *Kicks CM and Angel out the door. * Anyways, I got 2 beautiful reviews for the first chapter so I'll continue. ^_^ go me!!!!!!!;;;. ok, ill shut up.  
  
Kuri's Piers plushy: Kuwi don't own nutin!  
  
Kuri: Good Piers! *Huggles *  
Felix Chapter two.  
  
The Vault sanctum was a large building with many windows to lighten up the cave. The main room was painted a light purple colour, with a wooden floor and pretty carpets all around. The Great Healer's desk was up an one end of the scantum, while the door was at the other. Besides the main room, with many benches and stools and of course the windows, there were several rooms in the back used for treatment of the ill who visit. Those rooms had no windows, and were very small, and bland.  
  
Jenna found those rooms stuffy, dark, and cramped. She was content to sit in the main room with Piers until summoned. As it was, the golden sun was setting through the windows, washing the sanctum in a yellow-orange hue, creating a glow around the objects.  
  
Pretty as it was, Jenna hated sanctums with everything she could muster. Too many times over the course of the journey had she woken up in a sanctum bed with Felix sleeping beside her, half on the bed, half sitting on the floor. Now, it seemed, that it was the opposite. Felix would wake up to see her.she hoped. The sanctums stunk as well. The putrid smell of potions, tonics, ancient spells, blood, poison and anthestesia sickened her. Jenna had been sick on more than one occasion simply by stepping in a sanctum. Sheba teased her about having a sensitive nose, and when Felix blanched once, Piers said it ran in the family. He recieved a black eye, and had to walk around bow-legged, singing soprano for the rest of the day. Safe to say, he would never have children. Jenna was only tolerating the sanctum because her brother was in one of those stuffy rooms, possibly dying, and she was outside crying.  
  
At least Piers would comfort her.  
  
Piers was praying; or so it seemed. His eyes were closed, one of his hand over his heart, the other clasped with Jenna's. He was muttering quietly something in Lemurian and damned if Jenna could figure out what he was saying. Piers stopped talking, opened his eyes and looked at her. Jenna looked back, and almost instantly began sobbing into his chest. Piers wapped both arms around her in an attempt to calm her weeping.  
  
Jenna had always gotten on well with Piers. It seemed that he could make anyone love him at any given time. Jenna always slept well when Piers was on watch. He was a reliable man; stern but reliable. Piers always stood strong in tough situations, be it a long cave or a losing battle against a 3 headed psyco dragon. When Felix was nto around, Jenna always looked to Piers to act as big brother to her. Now seemed to be one of those times.  
  
"Shh, don't worry Jen'. Felix will be alright. You know that!" Piers said, in a mildly accented voice that most women found VERY attractive.  
  
"B-but I l-love him s-s-so much! I-I-I c-couldn't last for-forever without him!"  
  
"Shh. I know. He'll be alright."  
  
It was, at this point that Mia came out from the back of the sanctum, looking a bit frazzeled. She composed herself quickly, and shuffled over to Jenna.  
  
Jenna and Mia were never on the best of terms. Perhaps it was the ill-fated meetings, or the fact that Mia was better at healing than she was, but they had never gotten along very well. It's not that they were at each others throats, in fact, they were quite civil towards each other, but they never got farther than a first name basis and it was rare that they did not fight over authority during battle. Mia disliked Jenna, and Jenna HATED Mia. Now, however it seemed like Mia put their past away, and approached Jenna as a friend.  
  
"Jen' are you alright?" Mia asked in her mellow little voice. Jenna shook her head. Mia sighed, "Felix.is stable at least. Whatever he's sick with, neither the Healer or I could detect, but mabye you can." She said, rubbing Jenna's back gently. "Alright." Jenna mumbled weakly. Mia stoodu up and offered Jenna a hand. She took it, and followed Mia into the dark, stuffy room.  
Kuri: AND I'm going to shut up now..  
  
*Ducks as fans throw piles of rotting veggies at her *  
  
CM: *Offstage * YAR!!! Well, enjoy, review, We have an eclipse to watch! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuri: Wow, I'm really coming along with this story! It wasn't supposed to be this long either. Wateva! Thankies to all the reveiws! Im not sure..should I kill Felix off or not? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Felix: Please don't kill me.Think of Jenna!  
  
Kuri: *blink blink * *thinks * I;m gonna kill you.  
  
Felix: Eeeeep!  
  
Kuri: J/K. I'm not sure yet. Let's see how it goes, shall we? Mabye the audience will decide his fate!  
  
Felix: *starts praying *  
  
Kuri: By the way, this is not a P/J, but more a P+J, which means that it usualy doesn't go farther than cuddling. Heck, I don't even want this to be romantic. If YOUR sibling, which you put all your heart, and trust into suddenly fell ill, with something nobody could figure out, who would you turn to for comfort. Jenna would take whoever both she and Felix trusted. Not that Isaac and Garet wouldn't try to help, but Piers was with them longer, and would probably understand the problem a bit more. SO, in conclusion, I COULD make it romantic, but it's up to you (the audience) whether or not they kiss. It's in your hands.just like Felix's life! YAR!!!!! BTW I only own a COPY of golden sun: The Lost Age, not the rights to it. DUH!  
  
Felix: *Prays harder *  
  
Piers: *Prays for a kiss from Jenna *  
  
Jenna: *Prays for all of the above *  
  
Felix  
  
As Jenna had predicted, the room was hot, and stuffy. A single candle lit the small cave, taking up precious oxygen to keep it burning. Only a small, melted stub remained and by the looks of the table it was standing on, Jenna guessed that it was either a large candle, or it had been replaced several times.  
  
The room itself was small and cramped, fitting only a chair, night table and a bed. The roof was low, so Piers had to duck, but Jenna could stand upright, and the walls were rough and untidy. On the floor was a worn, ugly carpet, but it was soft, and for that at least, Jenna was thankful. The chair and nightstand were made of what appeared to be oak, but Jenna was almost sure that it was something else. They were stiff and uncomfortable and Jenna wished that there was a cushon on the chair. The lact of comfort was why the majority of the party opted to sit on the floor, on the soft carpet. The bed frame was made from the same sort of wood that the other two pieces of furiture in the room and the matress was and uncomfortable mixture of hay stuffing and a thik cotton padding. Jenna knew from experience that the beds were in no way the most comfortable in Weyard, but the pillows were nice. They were packed full with feathers and the case was a soft cotton. The bed sheets were itchy and heavy, but warm, which had it's upsides and downfalls depending on the weather.  
  
The fact that Felix lay above all the bedsheets made Jenna worry more, because it usualy meant a fever, and that usualy meant either a very long time in bed sick, or. Jenna cut the thought there. Piers hugged her lightly from the back. Jenna broke away and ran over to the bedside, and lightly placed her hands on Felix's arm, pulling it away immidiatly, startled by the tempurature.  
  
Felix lay on top of the bed, his arms by his sides, and straight backed. Someone had cut his hair out of it's bondings, and taken his shirt off. Felix's face was flushed scarlet, while the rest of his body was a pinkish colour. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, and his breathing sounded ragged and laboured. Jenna put her head down on the bed and began to sob quietly. She felt the arms on her shoulders again, and moved them up to his face, stroking the burning skin softly. Felix moaned quietly and leaned into her hand. Jenna smiled a sad smile.  
  
"He's been like this once before. Right around the time he turned 12," Jenna said softly, never taking her eyes off her brother, "It wasn't this bad though, but he was sick with a fever. The healer didn't know what was wrong."  
  
"I'll go get Ivan or Sheba." Said Mia, walking out of the room  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've found that a body remembers the moment that it got sick regardless of how long it's been. Felix could have been fighting this for a very long time."  
  
"Hm, Good Idea. Im gonna stay here with him."  
  
"And I'll stay with you Jenna." Said Piers, as Mia walked out.  
  
"Thank you." Jenna smiled at him. Piers smirked and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Kuriboh: lol. Aww. Ain't that sweet. Anywho, I gotta get this out FAST before American Idol comes on!! Anyways, leave a review, cuz FELIX'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuri: Ah yes, chapter 4. I'm gonna have to end this soon.  
  
C.M: I think that this is one of the best stories fo far!  
  
Angel: Yeah.now about your OTHER stories.  
  
Kuri: shut UP!  
  
CM: well, we STILL don't know whether or not to kill Felix, OR whether P/J should do.more  
  
Angel: Ah well, we're gonna shut up and get to the story now  
  
Felix  
  
Jenna flopped down on to her bed. It was well over three hours past sundown, and Jenna felt dead. A long day it had been, from the time Felix collapsed. Ivan and Sheba provided little help, only that he had contracted the disease when he was young, around 11 years of age. Jenna knew that!  
  
Felix was sick when he was young. He was sick very often when he was young, much like Isaac did not discover his voice untill he was five or six. Felix was not the strongest against disease, but at least he was able to repress many of his ailments.  
  
Why was it now? After so much had happened, why now did Felix sucumb to the disease that had plauged him many times in the past? Why, after the family was reunited, and the lighthouses lit, and a new golden age beginning, did Felix once again struggle for his life? Had he not done that enough over the course of the past year?  
  
Jenna continued to curse the powers that be, and cry. Always crying. She reckoned that she had done more crying in the past eighteen hours, then she had ever cried in her entire life; well, at least since the storm. Several moments later, Jenna had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Piers sat on the rug in the sanctum, his arms on one of Felix's, and his head down on the bed with closed eyes. Mia though that he may have been asleep, but for the fact that a light-blue glow was eminnating from his hands, into Felix.  
  
'Ply,' Mia whispered, 'or mabye something stronger,' she stared on a moment, 'no, it's ply. Pure ply.' She finished. Mia smiled lightly and walked out of the room.  
  
Piers lifted his head after Mia's departure. He had bags forming uder his eyes from the lack of sleep, but the Lemurian did not care. 'At least his fever is down,' mumbled Piers, 'That's good.' Piers closed his eyes and did not wake up untill the morning.  
Jenna wandered down to the sanctum slowly. She pondered the situation with much more control than the day before, and suddenly wondered where Piers had gone to last night. Jenna reached the sanctum door and pushed it open.  
  
The main room was washed in new, morning sunlight. As opposed to the golden yellow of the evening before, everything looked to be a bright shade of blue and purple. Jenna blanched at the smell once again, but determindly walked in. Passing the rows and rows of chairs and bences, Jenna finally reached the back rooms. She took a deep breath and walked through the cave door to the room three doors down to the left. Inside, Jenna was surprised to see Piers huncehd over on the bed, snoring softly, and even more surpried to see a pair of rich chocolaty brown eyes staring at her from within a pale face framed by hair the colour of fertile earth.  
  
"J-jenn-a" Felix whispered  
  
"FELIX!" she cried and ran for the bed.  
  
"J-jenna I-I'm sorry Jenn-a"  
  
"What? Why? Felix whats wrong?"  
  
"I-I think.I-I'm dying."  
  
Kuri: Mwhahahahahahahaaaahcrap.exam times is here  
  
CM: Happiness and cheere  
  
Angel: All in all, what Kuri calls her favourite time of year  
  
Kuri: SHUT UP *yanks out her cattle prod of doom and.well, you know the rest * Anyways, lol. Had to end it there. JUST to SCARE all of you felix lovers into MAKING THE DECISION? Life *Felix nods his head vigourously * or DEATH *Felix passes out due to suspence *  
  
BTW: The fact that I got Castlevania has NOTHING to do with me not updating..Nothing at all.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kuri:Yay! CHEESE! *Hugs SilverSkye * I like cheese!  
  
CM: Kuri, you like FOOD!  
  
Angel: Yeah, but she REALLY likes Cheese  
  
Kuri *Munch Munch, Swallow * lol Sorry for the lack of updates, but now that I'm on holiday, they should be coming faster now!  
  
Angel: Yeah, we hope  
  
CM: we pray  
  
Kuri: We TYPE  
  
Angel: anywho.  
  
Felix  
  
The aura of sorrow in the room was almost painful to the Lemurian, as were the sounds of crying that seemed to echo from beyond a distant tunnel. The sounds of heavy footfalls brought him back into the waking world; a painful task for the lack of psynergy flowing though his body was unerving,and his mental strength was fading fast as well. Piers pried his eyes open with the remaining strength that his body could muster, to look upon his firey little angel, Jenna, who was sobbing, like she had done so many times before, and the source of the footfalls; the young man known as Isaac was there as well, shedding his own silent tears for his fellow earth adept.  
  
A small groan escaped Piers' lips as he sat up straight, ignoring his headache. He closed his eyes and politely waited for the room to stop spinning wildly. More foot falls and low, deep voices conversing. Garet must have entered the room, for Piers felt himself being lifted off of the ground, and one of his arms being draped over anothers shoulders. Weariness overtook him, and Piers passed into the void of unconsiousness once more.  
  
Jenna watched as Garet carried Piers out of the room. Turning back to Felix, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. Felix sqeezed back, looking at her.  
  
"Felix. you won't die." Jenna whispered between sobs  
  
"I-I-I can-can feel it. I w-will die J-jenna." Felix managed to croak back. "Even if it's hopless," Isaac chimed, wanting his opinion in on the matter, "We will still fight for your life." He finished. Felix smiled and slowly closed his eyes, passing back into a deep slumber once more.  
  
Jenna sat up, rubbing her back and knees. Having stayed with Felix for several hours, Jenna was stiff and sore. She stood up and was about to leave when Ivan and Sheba walked in, looking rather pleased with themselves.  
  
"Jenna!" Exclaimed Ivan brightly, "Just the person we were looking for!"  
  
"What," scowled Jenna in response, "do you WANT! And why in ALL HELL are you so happy?" Ivan seemed a little taken aback by Jenna's tone, but found it understandable.  
  
"We may have found a way to find where the illness, if that's what it is, came from," explained Sheba, "before, we kept hitting a wall in his mind, but-"  
  
" We think that a familiar and trusted presence, like you, Jenna, would break down that wall, and let us into his subconsious, where memories are stored." Finished Ivan.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled Jenna, getting obviously very cross with the little Jupiter Adepts.  
  
"It means," began Sheba, "that we might be able to have YOU mind read Felix because yours' is a familiat presence.  
  
"Would that work?" Jenna asked, her rage and anguish subsiding, "Honestly, would it?"  
  
"I Don't see why not," said Ivan, "I mean, when I met Isaac in Vault, he was able to read Garet's mind simply by touching my hand. I thought at the time that I was doing it without thinking, but I later found that it was Isaac. My theory is that Adepts can 'borrow' eachothers powers, but only if there is physical contact. Isaac had to hold my hand, remember, so perhaps we could 'lend' you our powers so that you can read Felix's mind and figure out what happened."  
  
"Alright," said Jenna, "I'll try."  
  
"If it hurts," said Sheba, placing her hands on Jenna's back, "scream in your head." Jenna gulped and nodded. "Now," said Sheba, "put your hands on Felix somewhere, close your eyes, and I'll do the rest. IT's gonna feel strange." Once again, Jenna nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
As if on cue, Jenna felt Sheba's psynergy begin to flow through her body, and wondered if this is what everyone felt when she used Aura. Suddenly, the ground gave a lurch and seemed to dissapear. Jenna tensed up, but heard Sheba's voice in her head. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of a long tunnel: "Relax Jen' this is supposed to happen." She relaxed somewhat, as she continued to fall into Felix's mind. Suddenly, the world lurched again, and Jenna found herself lying on a golden floor. Looking up, she saw a hall, lined with pictures. She tilted her head up to the right and looked into one of the pictures. Her face was staring back. Jenna whipped her head around to the other side, and saw the faces of Isaac, Garet, and all the people that she knew. Jenna stood up in realization of where she was.  
  
"Felix's memories."  
  
Kuri: YAR! Have to end it there! Why? CAUSE I HAVE TE NEXT CHAPTER TO WRITE!!!!!!  
  
CM: yeah, and guess what!  
  
Angel: WE HAVE FELIX"S FATE!!! He's gonna-  
  
Kuri: *clamps a hand ofer Angel's mouth * SHUT UP!!  
  
CM: YEAH! D you WANT to ruin the surprise?  
  
Angel: -^_^-;;;  
  
Felix: ERK! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Piers: _;;; Dude! Ur whaked!  
  
Felix: I'm gonna die!  
  
Kuri: Perhaps. You won't know till later.!  
  
All of CMAK: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kuri: lalallalalala.  
  
CM: *sigh * that's what happens when you give Kuri cheese  
  
Angel: Whatever. Here's the chapter. Don't worry.now it gets good. And NO WE DON'T OWN TLA!!!  
  
Felix  
  
For what seemed like hours, Jenna wandered the halls of her brothers mind, looking through random memories: laughing at some, crying at others.  
  
There were memories of their most recent adventure: the people they met, the places they went, and the transportation they used to get there. Others were of Vale and the happier days that they had spent as children. Many more still were of the frozen hell that Felix had been taken to for three years.  
  
As she continued down the hallway, the memories began to slowly get hazyer, untill they were nothing but blurs. Despite this, Jenna kept peeking in to some, and then she found them: Saturos and Menardi. Jenna unconsiously shuddered as she stuck her head into the memory.  
  
"AGAIN YOU LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT! AGAIN!" screamed Menardi over a raging blizzard as Saturon sat nearby laughing at the pathetic attempts to harm the woman.  
  
"Y-y-yes ma'am. I'll t-t-try," stuttered a very scrawny, beaten and underfed Felix, as he shakily raised a wodden sword to attack her again.  
  
Jenna pulled her head out of the memory before she saw her bother get hit again. So those were the origin of the many scars that laced his body. Jenna did not want to think about the torture that he had to endure while in Prox.  
  
Blinking back a few tears, Jenna wandered around and around, nearly lost within the folds of Felix's mind, until, nestled amongts hazy memories of memories, Jenna found something. Crystal clear, and bright, Jenna knew that she had found what she was looking for. She stuck her head in to see..  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Asked and iritable voice.  
  
"Relax Garet," replied Ivan, "They're all right. It's been a while, I know, but they're all right"  
  
"They had better be."  
  
"Hey," said Isaac from the corner of the room, "Shouldn't you be watching Piers?"  
  
"He got better," mumbled Garet.  
  
"Fat chance," said Mia, sticking her head in the room, "He's still completely out cold next door and - ISAAC!"  
  
"Yes, Mia dearest?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap, give me that psy crystal!"  
  
"Oh, eheheh..forgot about this."  
  
"ISAAC!!!"  
  
"Aie! Here!" He thew the crystal at Mia. She caught it, frowned at Isaac, and walked into the next room. Isaac sighed and turned his head back to Jenna and Sheba. 'Hurry up, and wake up!'  
  
Jenna found herself in a rather secluded glade, one that she recognized as one of the places that she used to come and hide.  
  
The area was almost magical. Dense forests surrounded the small grove, however there were only two trees in it. Between these trees was strung a hammock, and beneath the dreens grew a thousand different shades of flowers. Sunlight filtered lazily through the treetops onto the ground. All around it was hazy, but still, like a dream.and then something moved.  
  
Jenna whipped her head around back to the hammock. There lay two figures. One, she recognized as herself, and the other.the other was Felix. Jenna bent down to the hammocks level, and stared into the face of a mere 5 year old. A 5 year old that she had looked up to for everything. A 5 year old that taught her what it was to live, to love, and to be happy.  
  
The young Felix opened his eyes a fraction and looked down at the smaller bundle in his arms. He smiled a bit and shook Jenna awake. A groan, stretch, and a few yawns later big, redish brown eyes looked up.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Happy birfday to Jen' happy birfday to Jen'" Felix sang quietly. The big Jenna let out a squeak.  
  
"Of course! Felix first showed me this place on my fourth birthday!" She turned back to the smaller forms. The little Jenna was squealing with delight and Felix was grinning broadly.  
  
It was then that big Jenna noticed the spider. A large, ugly, black thing it was, with hair and everything.(A/N: *Kuri runs screaming for her life. CM: Don't mind her, She's arachnaphobic)  
  
Jenna watched it crawl up the side of the tree and onto the underside of the hammock. She watched it bare it's fangs and she watched at it painlessly sunk them into Felix's side.  
  
"So, that's it then.." Jenna said to herself. She was about to go and inspect the large arachnid, when the world began to shake, and the memory began collapsing. Jenna looked around frightened. She felt someone grab her arm.  
  
'COME ON!" said Sheba, beside her, "Felix is unstable, we have to get out of here"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'Buts'! Come on!" Sheba began dragging Jenna away from the memory and out of his mind. The world span again, and Jenna flet herself fall backwards and onto someone. She sat up and cleared her head just in time to hear the three crushing words:  
  
"His heart's stopped."  
  
CM: Mwahahahahhaha!  
  
Angel: Kuri, get out of the corner!  
  
Kuri: *sitting on corner poking the spider with a big skick * It's scary though  
  
CM: Squish! *Steps on spider *  
  
Kuri; YAY! *glomp *  
  
CM: X_X;;;  
  
Angel: O.o;; WELL! THERE YOU HAVE IT! Felix is DEAD! But wait! The story's not over! Is there a chance that *Gasp * He could come back to life? Well.depends on our moods. 


	7. Chapter 7

Felix  
  
Jenna had the vauge feeling of being pulled out of the room. The shock of the words still echoing in her head, immobilizing her body, and freezing her mind. Strong arms engulfed her, and a slow rocking motion comforted her.  
  
A soft voice in her ear brought her back to reality. She found herself on someone's lap, surrounded by the smells of not only the sanctum, but also of charcoal and flame. Looking up, into Garet's face she asked only one question: "Garet, is he really dead?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope not, Jenna," came the grim reply, "I really hope not."  
  
Jenna began crying again. Garet could not sooth the torrent of tears this time, however large, strong arms soon pluked Jenna from her seat. Emmiting a small squeak, Jenna looked up into gold flecked with yellow and brown. Smiling eyes, they were, framed with an ocean colour upon a face, tanned and weathered, yet still young and gentle.  
  
Piers sat down next to Garet as he began to rock Jenna again.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, with the gravest and most serious of voices. Garet cast his eyes downwards.  
  
"Felix.his.heart stopped," came the quiet, grim reply, "They are doing everything that they can." Garet finished quietly. Piers looked at the door, and then at Jenna. He was about to start talking agin, when the door opened and a distressed Isaac came walking out.  
  
"He's alive," Isaac began. Evryone let out a breath. "However, Mia is abou the only thing keeping him that way. Ivan is still trying to figure out a way to start his heart back up, and Sheba's trying to keep his brain active. I'm spent, and my djinn are tired as well. Even if his heart starts, We'll need an antedote to completely cure him." He explained to everyone. Jenna sniffed a bit and then spoke up.  
  
"I know *sniff * what it was."  
  
"What was it, Jenna. We have to know."  
  
"A-a spider. A big, black , hariy spider." She croaked. Isaac looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"AH! Yes! I think I know what it is!" he exclaimed, and ran back into Felix's room, leaving Garet, Piers and Jenna to look after him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well...that was..unlike Isaac.."  
  
"Tell me about it." A few moments later saw Mia sticking her head out of the door. Jenna looked up hopefully.  
  
"Is he-?"  
  
"His heart isn't going yet, but Isacc's keeping him alive for now. I have to go look for that damned spider that you saw." Mia sighed. Jenna began sobbing again. The blue-haired woman sighed again. "Don't worry Jenna. From what I can tell, Ivan has a plan, and as long as Isaac's psynergy holds out, Felix will be alright. Alright?" she tried to console Jenna. Jenna simply nodded and croaked out good luck to Mia. Garet got up and went with her as well  
  
"As an 'escort'" he had said, "Besides, I know my way around these forests!" Moron.  
  
Piers also got up, and went into Felix's room. "To help Isaac."  
  
Now Jenna was alone. She cried. She cried more than a fire adept should, cried to the point that she though that she would drown in her tears. Eternities later, strong loving arms picked her back up, and carried her away, out of the sanctum, into the fresh air, and into the world of sleep, wherein a soft darkness overtook her senses..and there was nothing.  
  
Isaac let out a sof sigh, as he lay Jenna on her bed at the inn. 'Poor girl,' he thought. Sighing again, he turned and left back for the sanctum, hoping that Ivan had finished his brilliant plan.  
  
Mia follwed Garet through the forests, over hills, up the mountain, and around in seeming circles until the point came where Mia was almost sure that Garet, was, undoubtly LOST.  
  
'Garet,' she whined, 'are you sure that you know where we're going?' This made Garet sigh for the upteenth time.  
  
"Yes, Mia, I know where we are going. Don't worry. I know what spider Jen' was going on about. There should be a nest around here somewhere..HERE!" Garet exclaimed, as he pushed aside a bush, revealing thousands of big, black, hairy spiders. Garet pulled on his Big Bang gloves and reached into the nest, emerging a moment later with one about the size of his hand..without the legs. He held it up to Mia's face "Isn't it cute?" he asked. Mia just shreiked.  
  
Much to Isaac's utter joy, Ivan had, indeed finished with his "brilliant idea".  
  
"It's simple," Ivan explained, "I simply need to.jolt his heart into working again. I got the idea from Garet, actually" he continued, blathering on like he sometimes did, "remember when I accidentally missed a plasma attack and it hit Garet? Well! If you remember CORRECTLY, it stopped his heart for a moment, untill I cast it again. The lightning hit him again, and voila! His heart started again..." Ivan continued to babble on. Isaac sighed.  
  
"IVAN! Shut up, and start shocking!"  
  
"AIE! Sol be damned Isaac! I was getting there!" Ivan exclaimed in reaction. HE then crackes his knuckles. "Sheba? Is his mind still in tact?"  
  
"Yes," the small girl nodded, "HE's not gonna be able to hang on much longer though. You'd best hurry." She finished. Ivan nodded alrighty then. Piers, Isaac, monitor his pulse, and cast a healing spell at the same time I shock him alright?"  
  
The two large men nodded and took their places, piers holding his wrist, and Isaac sitting by Felix's neck. "Ready?" asked Ivan, charging his hands full with electricity, "Here we go!"  
  
Angel: AND were DONE!  
  
CM: FINALLY  
  
Angel: what the crap? Kuri! GET OUT OF THE STINKING CORNER!  
  
Kuri: But there are more spider out there!  
  
Cm: Not any more (Pulls out a flamethrower and torches the spider nest) There we go!  
  
Kuri: YAY! Anyways, the next chapter (8) will probably be the last!  
  
CM: koolio! Anyways, Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Felix: Chapter 8  
  
It was a while before Jenna woke up again, with a right, old ruckus going on downstairs. A ruckus involving a rather large mars adept, which only meant that Garet and Mia were back, and the antidote was on it's way.  
  
Jenna wondered if Felix was alright, and how Peirs was holding up. She blushed as thoughts of the Lemurian entered her mind.quickly fading as Garet entered her room, smiling.  
  
"The antidote will be ready in twenty minutes!"  
  
"*YAWN* That's good," Jenna managed over her fatigue. Garet smiloed a bit and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her back, and pulling Jenna into the hug that she had been needing for awhile.  
  
It seemed like no time at all had passed, when Mia called them down, back to the sanctum, with a single, tiny vial.  
  
"OK," said Ivan, wiping some sweat away from his brow, "I'm gonna try a more powerful charge, see if that does it." He rubbed his hands together, creating sparks of electricity between them, "aaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddddd CLEAR!" Ivan place his hands on either side of Felix's heart, and watched the electricity flow, causing a slight spasm in the body of the older boy.  
  
Isaac and Piers, -having long ago learned that keeping their hands on Felix while Ivan shocked him was a VERY bad idea- immidiately plce their hands down and checked for a pulse.  
  
"One beat," counted Piers, "Two beats, three, four..we have something!"  
"Nevermind," Said Issac, "It died again. Geeze, Ivan, have you run out of psy yet?"  
"Not yet," Said the small blond, "Im going to try again."  
  
"WERE'RE HERE!" Yelled Garet, bulling the door open and running in soon followed by Mia, with her tiny little vial.  
  
She ran over to the bed, gently lifted Felix's head off the pillow, tilting it back. With the gentle touch of a born healer, she slowly pryed his mouth open, being careful of his tounge. With her teeth, she popped the stopper off the vial, and pored the liquid slowly down his throat, electing a few coughs, a twitch of the eye, and stillness.  
  
"Try now, Ivan." Said Mia. Ivan nodded.  
  
"And...CLEAR!" HE shouted. Issac and Piers obeyd, and immidiately began to count his pulse. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm counting at 20 now, I think we have a stable pulse!" exclaimed Isaac a moment later, happily, while slowly feeding curative psynergy through his hands.  
  
"He's stable." spoke Sheba, for the first time in over the hour that they had been working, "After over 574 tries. You finally manged to get his heart working again, and his mind is still intact. All we need now is for him to wake up."  
  
It was at this time that red hair peeked over the side of the door.  
  
"W-will he be ok?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he will be, Jenna," said Piers, going over to the door and pulling the smaller girl into a hug. Isaac and the rest took this as their cue to leave.  
  
"So, Piers, " asked Jenna, after everyone had left, 'How old are you really?"  
  
"DO you want the truth?" He smiled, "honestly?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"I am---a mere 270 years old.still a child in Lemuria," He admited, looking down. Jenna stared at him bug-eyed.  
  
'270? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I--" Peirs started before a shift in the blankets and a whisper of a groan was heard. Jenna jumped over to the bedside.  
  
'Felix? Are you awake?"  
  
"dunyelladmeh." Was the muted, groggy reply. A smile lit up Jenna's face, as she jumpped up and down with pure glee. Piers smiled a smile bigger than Jenna had ever seen. She bounced over to the Lemurian, and did the single most unexpected thing that Piers could think of..  
  
She kissed him, and then bounced away to spread the news.  
  
Piers blinked.and blinked again.  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves as the birds chirped, the bees buzzed and all the little chipmunks and squirrels ran about, gathering their food before the impending frost.  
  
Warm and safe were his first feelings; comfort coming momentarily after, soon folowed by a sense of familiarity. He opened his large, chocolate eyes, taking in his surroundings. All so familiar.  
  
Looking back around he found that he was laying ina hammock, with another figure next to him.still sleeping. She seemed to be dreaming pleasantly.or she knew that he was up. Either way she was happy, so he was happy.despite the fact that he felt like Jupiter Lighthouse crashed down on top of him.but he was alive and that was all that was important.  
  
The figure next to him stirred and opened her big, mahogany eyes. Blinking a few times, she looked up at him, looking all the world like a puppy. A grin crept across her face.  
  
"Happy birthday to Felix..."  
  
THE END  
  
Kuri: AND....I'm spent!  
  
CM: a week, eh?  
  
Kuri: What? I didn't mean it to be THIS long!  
  
Angel: or this popular, if any of your other stories are any indication  
  
Kuri: *Already writing "Wind Talker" * Shuddup you!  
  
CM: anyways, we're done here! Thank you to everyone who helped to support us..Especially the folkies down at the GSA forums! We love you guys!  
  
Angel: Thank you almighty Ginger Ale for getting Kuri bubbly enough to come up with this  
  
CM: and thank you Pepsi for putting Kuri in a good enough mood to finish it!  
  
Kuri: And thank you, my beloved Muses: CM and Angel, whithout who this would never be possible...casue I'd still be in a corner hideing.  
  
CM&A: -_-;;  
  
Kuri: anyways..this is CMAK..signing off! ^_^  
  
(Special Note: This is the first story I ever finished. Started May 15, finished Sept 22, 2003) 


End file.
